I Will Follow You into the Dark
by TamaraDick
Summary: Sasuke had done it he got his revenge, But his heart is still aching for what or for who?
1. Prolouge

I Will Follow You into the Dark

**Rating: **pg13-14A

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Summary:** Sasuke had done it he got his revenge, But his heart is still aching for what or for who?

**Parings: **Sasuke x Hinata, Naruto x Hinata.

Prologue: Dream's that Turn to Reality.

He had done it; finally he had killed the man he had once known as his brother, Sasuke now stood over his older brother Itachi Uchiha's scared and bloody body, he smirked while his eyes glimmered in victory.

Something then began to ache inside if him, and his stomach gave a twist. Sasuke stumbled and fell, now kneeling on the ground he began to gag and everything that he had eaten in the past couple hours came back up; the taste of vomit was strong inside his mouth, was he excited that he had finally made his dream come true? Or was he realizing he the only one left, all alone.

The world had begun to spin before his eyes, colors and thoughts began to race through his mind, his body then began to sway and his heart began to speed up, he was falling now, what was happening? was he dieing? But before any of these questions were answered he had passed out.

Hinata Hyuuga and her team were all coming back from a mission, while walking Kiba's dog Akamaru had began to yelp, and howl, he was smelling something and was obviously worried about it, quickly Akamaru darted in the direction this smell was coming from, Naturally everyone followed, But none of them were at all prepared for what they were about to witness.

Team eight had been following Akamaru for awhile now, ten minutes later Akamaru had stopped. Tears were being brought to Hinata's pale lavender eyes, there lay both Uchiha brothers, they were battered and bruised, there was a pool of blood around the eldest Uchiha brother and Sasuke was bleeding a bit himself. Hinata pondered to herself while she let her tears fall freely from her pale eyes 'are they dead? What in the world happened?'

Shino walked over Sasuke's battered body and placed two fingers on his bleeding and swollen neck "he's still alive, just passed out".

Hinata was so relieved but Kiba announced "yup but the other Uchiha bastard is dead"

Hinata walked over to where Shino was, while look down at the youngest Uchiha brother she spoke "well let's take them both back to Konoha ...where not that far"

The group carefully and gently put Sasuke on Akamaru's back along with the eldest Uchiha brother Itachi.

While flying through the trees Hinata was on the right side of Akamaru and the boys were on the left side. Hinata brought herself to focus her beautiful lavender eyes on Akamaru to see if the brothers were holding up well, Sasuke that is.

When she gazed above she saw Sasuke, even though he was so bruised and battered, a couple broken bones for sure he looked to be at peace, his beautiful black hair flowing into the wind and his pale face resting upon Akamaru's fur, Hinata could have sworn for a second she saw a small smile appear on his pale pink lips, but thusly she was sure her eyes were playing tricks on her.

Hinata was then brought out of her thoughts by the loud voice of Kiba "hey Hinata let's bring these two idiots to Hokage-Sama!"

Hinata said nothing she just kept jumping from tree to tree making sure neither of the Uchiha brothers fell from Akamaru's back, she gazed up at Sasuke again just this time her heart began to flutter a bit and butterfly's suddenly appeared in her stomach, Hinata realized what was happening and immediately looked away 'no you do not like Sasuke-San, you like Naruto-Kun'

Team eight were now walking into Konoha when Hinata looked forward, There he was, the man that had captured Hinata's heart the fist time she saw him, Naruto lazily walked up to the group "hey guy's what happening?"

Hinata then realized, her team had brought back the traitor, Naruto's best friend, the one every body in this village hated, She looked up into Naruto's beautiful golden eyes "Naruto-Kun we found Sasuke, he was passed out beside his brother, who is dead"

Naruto stopped and look down into Hinata's worried and scared pale eyes "where is he now?"

Hinata quickly looked away and pointed to Akamaru "but we have to take them to Hokage-Sama…"

Naruto glared down at the girl standing before him, but quickly looked away "all I want to do is see him, my best friend"

Hinata looked over to Shino who was already bringing down Sasuke, Naruto walked up to Sasuke, this is first time in two and a half years he is seeing his best friend, He had changed so much, His black hair was a bit longer, he had defiantly grown that's for sure , but then he saw the curse mark, that damn curse mark that make Sasuke go to Orochimaru, the man that separated him and his best friend, Naruto looked up to see team eight looking at him with worried glances "Thank you, for bringing him back …"

Hinata gave a reassuring smile "it's no problem; all we did was find him it's not like we did anything special"

Naruto brought his golden orbs to look down at the petite Hinata. Hinata had never in her life seen Naruto cry but I can guarantee you she never want's to see him this way again, it broke her heart to see him the way he was now.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's little body thusly bringing her into a hug; Hinata had no clue on what she should do, lightly she placed her arms around his torso and let him cry into her big purple sweater.

Shino gently placed Sasuke back onto Akamaru's back "Hinata we have to get to Hokage-Sama's"

Hinata peered over to her comrade while nodding her head she lightly pushed Naruto away, giving him her reassuring smile once again "I have to go but you and Sasuke will be able to catch up soon…hopefully"

Team eight left Naruto behind and began on there way for the Hokage's tower, the walk was short but it felt like it would never end, Hinata could feel the tension between all of them. When they arrived in front of Tsunade's office Hinata lightly knocked on the door, a muffled "come in" was heard from the other side.

Team eight slowly walked into the office, Tsunade focused on the group in front of her "the mission went okay I'm presuming?"

The group all nodded there heads, Kiba spoke "but on our way back we found Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha…but Itachi is dead, Sasuke is knocked out"

Tsunade quickly rose from her seat and dashed over to Akamaru, she looked up to see both boys, they looked horrible Itachi was bleeding badly but Sasuke looked so battered and broken, quickly she yelled out "Shizue! Quickly bring him to the hospital!"

Shizue came running into the room and quickly grabbed the youngest Uchiha brother from Tsunde's arms; she then began to run for the hospital. Tsunade then took down Itachi; she glared down at the dead man before her, he got what he deserved and now he's dead nobody will ever have to worry about him harming anyone else.

Tsunade glanced back up to Team eight "good job, you guys may go home now"

Hinata's eyes widened and she began to shake her head "wait what's going to happen to Sasuke-San and Itachi?"

Tsunade replied "we'll worry about that when we know what's going on with him and for Itachi I could care less"

Hinata couldn't help but cry, she was worried for Sasuke and upset that this had to happen to him, upset at what Itachi had done, she was just upset period.

Hinata then turned away from the group, tear's streaming from her pail lavender eyes, she ran out of the office and out of the building, she couldn't handle what was going on, wait why did she care so much?


	2. Chapter One : Determination

I Will Follow You into the Dark

I Will Follow You into the Dark

**Rating: **pg13-14A

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Summary:** Sasuke had done it he got his revenge, But his heart is still aching for what or for who?

**Parings: **Sasuke x Hinata, Naruto x Hinata.

Chapter One: Determination.

Hinata had been running for a good ten minutes now, she had no idea where she was going, hell she could barely see straight with the tears streaming down her face. She decided she was going wherever her legs and two feet would bring her even if it was to a new country that or she'd keep going until she collapsed of exhaustion and died.

The rest of Team Eight had left Tsunade's office they were all so worried but decided best not to go after Hinata… she needed her space. There Tsunade was all alone with the eldest Uchiha brother, the man who killed his own clan and left his only little brother to fend for himself.

Tsunade glared down at the dead man before her, she picked him up and brought him down to where The Uchiha Clan rested, up her arrival she set him on the pavement and left him to rot, nobody ever came out here so nobody would even notice a slowly decomposing corpse of a once very dangerous man.

Slowly the blond haired woman standing before the now deceased Uchiha Clan looked to the setting sun before her, with one thought swirling in her head 'well tomorrow I'm going to have to check on Sasuke ... see if he's even awake, Then I'm going to have to notify Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto that their third member is back…Sasuke Uchiha '

Konoha's fifth Hokage gave a great sigh; she turned from the Uchiha cemetery and began to walk home. On her way home she was thinking about what she was going to tell Team Seven and what she was going to do about Sasuke, who was going to take care of him? Make sure he's healing well? Because he can't stay in the hospital she would have to send him home…but who would be willing to take care of him? She would send Sakura but Sasuke finds her annoying thusly things wouldn't work out…

Tsunade gave a frustrated sigh 'what the hell am I going to do?' But as if a light bulb had just appeared over her blond covered head it hit her… Tsunade's sigh of frustration turned into a devilish grin, she knew the perfect person for the job, and oh how she was excited to see how things would play out!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hinata's legs had finally stopped, but was horrified when she looked up. There she was standing in front of the Uchiha burial grounds she felt a shiver go down her spine and goose bumps appear all over her body. She was even more horrified when she saw, Itachi's lifeless still body lying on the pavement, in front of where his parents were buried.

Shockingly but gracefully Hinata stood; slowly she walked over to were the eldest Uchiha brother resided. With her hauntingly pale lavender eyes she started down at him, he seemed to be paler then she remembered, but of course he's dead so it was only natural that he was as white as a ghost.

Slowly the raven haired girl looked up from Itachi to look at his parents graves; tears silently and gracefully streaked down her pale cheeks again, but this time not even a sniffle was heard from Hyuuga heirs. Silently she stood there in looking over all the Uchiha's as the tears steamed down her pale cheeks.

Again she looked down to Itachi, Hinata could feel the anger toward the Uchiha brother, she glared down at the man before her, how could he do such a thing? How could he have the heart to? What a foolish man. Quietly Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks, she refused to give this man sympathy, he got what he deserved and was happy that Sasuke-San had made his dream come true.

Hinata turned her back to the Uchiha burial grounds and decided it was about time that she had gotten home, not like her father would care if she was there or not, he had Neji and Hanabi, he didn't need her, besides he only saw her as a disgrace to the Hyuuga Clan.

Slowly the raven haired Hyuuga looked to the sky, surprised when she saw stars and the beautiful night sky; Hinata looked at her surroundings as she walked through the village, she felt like a walking zombie, hollow to the core and worth nothing. She glared at the air in front of her, she was going to prove to her family that she was worth something and she can do something to help and not just be in the way.

When Hinata arrived at home she wasn't surprised when nobody said "welcome home" she was used to being ignored. Quietly she walked to her room, she had just finished changing into her pajama's when there was a knock at the door…it was her younger sister Hanabi "Hinata you there?"

Hinata inwardly sighed "yes what do you need Hanabi?"

Hinata could almost see the smirk on her little sister's face; she knew this wasn't going to be good. Hanabi spoke "Father wants to see you in his office"

Like lighting, fear went flying through her whole body, 'great' she said to herself sarcastically.

Quietly Hinata rose from her soft bed and opened the door, there she saw her little sister with a smirk plastered across her face, Hinata looked away from her and proceeded to her father's office, trying to prepare for what was coming to her.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Tsunade had arrived back at her office to see Shizue pacing, "what's the matter Shizue?"

Shizue stopped her pacing and quickly looked up at the Hokage standing before her, Shizue answered with hardened and worried eyes "Sasuke's awake and very mad; I suggest you go and see him now."

With an impatient and obviously annoyed sigh Tsunade agreed to go see the Avanger and headed for the Leaf Village Hospital. She walked through the doors to see the last she people she wanted even hear from right now, standing before her was Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi.

Tsunade walked right past them and went to the receptionist desk "What room is Sasuke Uchiha in?"

When the receptionist answered it was barely over a whisper, obviously she didn't want to worry anyone in the waiting room and she was a little nervous herself "room three on the second floor"

As Tsunade began to walk away, Naruto yelled "We want to see him to"

Slowly and obviously annoyed Tsunade turned around "You can ... when things are sorted and worked out"

But before Naruto could reply Tsunade was already on her way to Sasuke's room, trying to prepare for the worst.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Back in the hospital lobby Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi sat waiting to see how there missing comrade was doing. Naruto stood up and began to pace the Hospital lobby, Sakura sat in her seat watching Naruto go back and forth, but as for Kakashi he took out his Itch Itcha Paradise book and began to read.

Finally fed up with everything Naruto yelled "Fuck! All I want to do is see my best friend, is that too much to ask for!?"

Nobody responded, the whole lobby sat and started at the fuming blond haired boy. Naruto have a great sigh "whatever I'll come back tomorrow this is ridiculous"

Naruto left the Hospital fuming, Sakura decided to follow, so she said goodbye to her Sensei and left.

Kakashi decided he was going to stay and wait, I mean he was Sasuke's sensei after all, that had to count for something.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

When Hinata found herself in front of her father's office, she took a great long breath and knocked ever so slightly on the door, a stern "come in" was heard from the other side of the door, that's when the she knew this wasn't going to be good.

Slowly the eldest of the Hyuuga sisters opened the door, when she stepped inside she closed the door with a light 'click', slowly but obviously annoyed and nervous she walked up to her fathers desk "what did you need father?"

Hiashi spun around "Hinata you are such a disappointment to me, why are you so weak? You the heirs to this clan but your so pathetic and weak, do you understand? If you don't pass your next mission I will put your younger sister as the next Hyuuga heirs."

Hinata stood there in shock, yea she's used to this speech but never in her life did she think her father would take these extreme measures, but this time she surprised herself, normally by now she would be stricken with fear and tears would be streaming down her face, but not this time, now she was just plain pissed off.

When she left her fathers office, it didn't surprise her at all that her younger and annoying sister was right outside the door listening to her father and hers conversation, when Hinata looked at Hanabi, Hanabi had a huge smirk across her face as if to say 'loser I'm going to beat your sorry ass and take your place', But the lavender eyed girl looked away and walked back to her room with her head held high.

When Hinata arrived at her room, she slowly slid her door open closing it just the same when she step inside her room. Slowly she walked up to window. Hinata glared at the air before her, she thought to herself 'no I'm not useless, I'm not pathetic, and I'm sure as hell not weak, I'm going to prove it to father and the rest of this stupid clan, that I am worth something and I will one day take over this clan, and finally set things straight for the Hyuuga's'

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

When the Hokage arrived she stood for a moment in front of room three of the second floor, she look a deep breath and walked in, when Tsunade walked in there sat Sasuke in all of his glory wide awake, looking like he was ready to kill someone.

The youngest and now the only Uchiha left glared at the blond haired woman before him obviously pissed off. Slowly he reached over to try and get the needle next to him, but of course he was in a lot of pain. Sasuke winced but kept on trying, he was ready to do anything to get out of this hospital, but more so to get out of Konoha.

Tsunade smirked; she removed the needle from his bed side and laughed "so now that you're done with your attempt to kill me would you like me to explain?"

Sasuke said nothing; he merely continued to glare at the annoying woman in front of him.

Tsunade gave a sigh "Team Eight found you unconscious next to your dead brother, they brought you and him back, and now you're here, but you can't stay in this hospital so I'm sending you back to your house, but you'll be having someone live with you for the next couple months, to make sure your okay and to take care of things while your injured"

Sasuke's glare grew more intense and he got much more pissed off "who?"

Giving a look of confusion and turning her head slightly Tsunade asked "what do you mean who?"

Giving a sigh of frustration the avenger asked again "Who will be taking care of me?"

Tsunade smirked and very devilish smirk "Hinata Hyuuga"

**AN: Hello my name is Tamara, this is my second fiction, I know it's not the greatest but I am trying my hardest, but any way's I hope you guys liked the first chapter, please review? It would make me happy. **

**With love,**

**TamaraBOYD.**


End file.
